


Food For The Soul

by Tech_Flow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cooking, F/M, Food, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Flow/pseuds/Tech_Flow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am bad a writing any summary.<br/>I see a lot of Sans/OC so I think Papyrus need a little love. so I am going to do my best to give him some loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the ex, a knife and Italian food (sounds like a good night to me)

<http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=191966607>

 

“This isn’t going to work between us.”

“W-what do you mean Jason!? Did I do something wrong?” The short, milk-chocolate skin, Curvy women asked.

“N-no….well yes. Look Serenity. You are a five-star chef with a Triple A restaurant on the diamond rating system.”

The black haired women blushed and looked down. “I-I know that Jason.”

“You should be celebrated, but yet you refused to be a celebrity.”

“W-what?”

“We could be rolling around in money and I should get everything I want.

“Y-You’re breaking up with me because. I-I’m not a celebrity?”

“YOU ARE A CELEBRITY, BUT YOU REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT. YOU THROW AWAY MOST OF YOUR MONEY TO THE DAMN POOR, NEEDY KIDS AND NOW FUCKING MONSTERS.”

“Please stop yelling.” The black haired women said tearing up.

“That’s the last thing. You are too soft. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything and just started running over you.”

“But, we had three good years together” Serenity said crying now “N-now you’re leaving me be- because I-I like helping p-people.

“listen, Serenity” Jason said standing up in front of her “Maybe there is something we can do to fix our relationship”

“H-how” the sobbing beauty said looking up at him.

“well the first thing you can do is not allow monsters in your restaurant. It’s already bad that you’re helping building a monster school and a community for them I don’t want to see them while I am eating. The second thing you can do is give up your virginity to me.”

“N-no!” Serenity said semi-stop crying. “I-if y-you don’t like me doing what makes me happy. T-then I- I’m not giving you anything. P-please leave a-and don’t come back here.”

“Serenity.”

“N-no please leave”

“NO!” Jason said gripping on to Serenity “You little bitch, I’ve gone three years without sex because of you.”

“L-let me go!” Serenity said scared and trying to get away from Jason’s grip

“I am going to get what I want and then we are going to continue our relationship like everything is going just fine.” Jason said getting on top of Serenity.

“PLEASE NO!”

***Few seconds before***

“Serenity I’m home” said a mellow voice, the mellow and velvety voice belong to Pandora a women who looked just like Serenity only with shoulder length curly black hair instead of the long straight Mid-back length her twin possess “Sorry it took longer I went and got food, You know from that Italian place y-“ Pandora stopped talking and started to just listen to what was going on

“L-let me go!”

“I am going to get what I want and then we are going to continue our relationship like everything is going just fine.”

“PLEASE NO!”

Pandora rushed towards the living room. With anger in her eyes. When she got to the living room she stood in the entry way not being notice yet.

“HEY!” Pandora said looking at Jason with murder in her eyes. “Don’t you know how to treat a lady? She said no buddy.”

“S-shit! Who are you.”

“The twin that’s not scared to cut your balls off” Pandora said flipping out her butterfly switchblade knife. “I’m going to give to two options to picks because I do have a little mercy. You can either leave and never come back or fight me and still leave only without your balls.”

Jason shot up and ran to the front door while yelling “I’m getting the hell out of here, your crazy bitch”

Pandora put away the butterfly switchblade and rushed over to her crying twin and held her. “You ok peace?”

“I-I don’t w-want to live h-here alone anymore. I w-want to live t-together again.”

“Ok peace I’ll start looking at new places.”

“P-Pandora I-I”

“Peace it’s ok”

“N-no i-it’s not!” the dulcet voice said “I-I wasn’t ready to live alone”

“Peace. I promise you it’s ok. Let’s just move forward and think of more pleasant things.”

“o-ok” Serenity said smiling a little

“Good” Pandora said letting go of Serenity “I am going to retrieve the food and we can eat good pizza, pasta and ice cream.”

“That sounds wonderful right now.”

“What!? The queen of no grease is going to enjoy my New York style cheesy and greasy pizza” Pandora joked in fake shock.

Serenity giggled and blushed looking down “I’ll go get my laptop so we can look at places.”

***4 hours later***

Serenity sigh frowning sitting back all the way on the sofa and stuffed her face with pizza “Nothing.”

Pandora looked at her twin “I can’t believe there is nothing.”

Serenity began to talk with her mouth full “The only thing that’s available is a lot of open lots with no houses all in the monster district.”

Pandora smiled wide “Serenity, Let’s build a house!”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes! This is perfect think about it. The lots are closer to your job and you are helping the monsters build their community up. So you’ll be able to see how the progress is going and help out hands on like you’ve been wanting to.

Serenity smiled wide and hugged her sister tight “Pandora you lazy genius, that’s perfect. Let’s build a house.”


	2. Anime, New friends and AquaFire

[Pandora's outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/pandora_ch/set?id=192332272)

[Serenity's outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/serenity_shopping_outfite_one/set?id=192139540)

“P-Pandora” Serenity said gripping the steering wheel to the Roll-Royce Ghost

“Yes peace” Pandora said looking up from her phone.

Serenity grip the wheel tighter “D-do you think. U-um…that its silly t-that I’m a virgin at my age?”

“It depends; do you want the best-friend respond or the sister respond?”

“U-um…. B-both I think?” Serenity said body relaxing knowing her sister will make her feel comfortable about this sensitive subject.

“well as your best friend I would try to hook you up but, I’m your sister before I am your friend so please stay a virgin.”

Serenity’s body stiffen up “W-what”

Pandora smiled and gently put her hand on her thigh “I am serious you, stay a virgin.”

Pulling up at the stop light Serenity looked over at Pandora “W-why?”

“Well first off you are like some magical creature because just like a virgin it’s hard to find one.” Pandora said taking her hand off Serenity’s thigh.

Serenity started to giggle hard “P-Pandora B-be s-serious.” She said between giggles

“I’m getting their mystical creature. Second I really do want you to be with someone who treats you right. Not like the last three jerk-offs you were with they were their only trying to get fame, sex or a mixture of both.” Pandora sigh “I may seem to be too involved in your love life b-but umm.”

The horn honked behind them making both of them flinch. Serenity grip the steering wheel again and started to drive. “P-please c-continue.” She said wanting to know that answer.

“I-I just want your first time to be amazing and not wasted. Your special, unique and there’s only one of you and you should be with someone understands all of that damn it. “Pandora said looking away blushing.

Serenity smiled and teared up a little “I wish I could hug you b-but I’m driving and wish not to crash the car you gave to me as a gift. T-that would be rude.”

Pandora looked back at her baby sister “Um well I have some good news.”

After pulling into a parking spot and turning the car off Serenity look over at Pandora “What’s the good news love.”

“Well after much argument in the meeting last week we got a lot of things accomplished.” Pandora smile getting out of the car

Serenity hop out of the car locking it “That’s wonderful. What did you get accomplished?” She said as they both headed into the grocery store.

Ever since the grocery store opened in the monster side of town the twins been shopping their Serenity finds that the ingredients she cooks with to be amazing in quality and taste good and well Pandora is just lazy and its closer verse going further out.

When they made it inside Pandora grab a basket and continue to talk “Well Ouran is getting a season 2.”

Serenity stop reaching for the bread and turned around quickly “No way!” she said smiling hard “You’re not pulling my leg are you!?”

Pandora smiled “Nope” she said as they continue shopping “A lot of things are getting a season two like

Fruit Basket, Vampire Knight and Blue Exorcist and a few others but here is the best thing. You know that anime most of us in the animation room was force to make but, none of us wanted to do it because the story sucked.

Serenity laugh before speaking “I remember that. I found it U-um.”

“Stupid.” Pandora cut in for her smoothly

“Y-yes. That even when the owner of the company found the story to be bad they still wanted to say that the story was good.

“I know right. Well Mew Mew Kissy Cutie season two is getting a reboot along with another season. Me, Danny and Ryan well be working on the story along with the animation along with the original animation team that had quit because they refuse to work on the last garbage story.”

Serenity began to open her mouth but was cut off by another voice “WHAT T-THAT’S AMAZING!” Both of the sisters looked over at the yellow reptile looking monster who was staring amazed. “M-mew mew K-kissy C-cutie i-is rebooting. T-that’s w-wow of g-geez. Serenity looked at the small monster and smiled.

Serenity stuck out her hand and walked over towards the monster to shake her hand “Hi I’m Serenity and this is My sister Pandora.”

“O-oh I’m sorry I-I w-wasn’t s-supposes to b-be l-listening to y-your c-conversation.” The little reptile said Shaking Serenity hand shyly “It’s ok” Serenity said shaking her hand. “M-my N-name is A-Alphys.”

“Cool. So you enjoy anime too?”

“Y-yes I do!?”

***1 hour later***

After picking up everything and walking around talking about anime and anything that floated into the conversation the ladies had made it to the check-out counter

“W-well me and my g-girlfriend really did enjoy the anime B-bleach

Serenity face lit up and she started smiling “You have a girlfriend? Aww that’s so cute”

Alphys blushed deeply and looked down but looked up again happy. “H-hey l-lets trade n-numbers so we c-can chat and h-hang out sometimes.”

Sure Serenity said giving her cellphone to her while reviving Alphys phone and put in her and Pandora’s number.

“C-cute phone case” Alphys said giving Serenity her cell phone

Serenity giggles softly “I honestly have too many cellphones cases at home. If you come over, you can pick a few if you want.”

“R-really.”

“Yes.”

Pandora put all of the grocery bags in the cart and turned around “Well this has been fun but we have to get a move on.”

Pandora frown “S-she’s right. We have to go meet a contractor, we’re building a house!” she said excited   

After putting the groceries in the trunk Serenity looked up at Pandora “D-do you mind driving? I-I have to call the Restaurant and make sure Mark is doing ok.” “I don’t mind” Pandora said walking over to the driver’s side.

“Hey Mark how is everything going……W-what, are you kidding me!?”

Pandora peeked over at her sister while trying to drive. “Everything ok over there?”

“M-mark, you fire that waitress right now! I-I will not have such a horrible p-person working for me.”

A few more moments of silences went thru the car before Serenity spoke in a very dominant tone “I am coming to the restaurant Mark; I will see you in a few minutes.” Then hung up the phone before Mark could reply.

Pandora chuckled softly before changing the lane she was in, in order to get to the restaurant. “Speak to me sweetie what happened? We don’t need another meltdown like the last time Mark let something stupid happened.”

Serenity looked over at her sister sinking into her seat losing her dominant voice. “Y-you know how I d-don’t check the Reservation books?”

“Yes.” Pandora replied in a smooth voice

Serenity sigh and sat up in her seat “A-apparently the monsters a-and the government are having a meeting at my r-restaurant. T-the whole place is rented out to them a-and Mark d-didn’t say anything about it.”

Pandora rolled her eyes pulling up into the owners spot at the restaurant. “That is just like Mark. Wait that don’t explain the firing the waitress part.”

Serenity started to look sick at the next part “J-James that nice cook, caught her spiting in the monster’s food before it could make it out of the kitchen.”

“I hope this bitch is still here” Pandora said looking over at Mark how was waiting for them out front. “W-wait P-Pandora d-don’t do a-anything cr-crazy now.” Serenity said shaking slightly she hates to see her angry, she was a totally different person when she was in an angry. Pandora breathe deeply closing her eyes before hopping out the car.

Serenity got out and walked over to Mark with a confidence walk while Pandora strolled behind not looking amused “Tell me what’s going on inside my restaurant Mark.” Serenity asked in a commanding tone.

Mark looked down at the clip board before looking back up to speak. “The queen, king, royal children, monster ambassador, royal scientists and royal guards are in the restaurant along with government officials and guards. All of them dressed up and are talking at the moment. I told them to let me know when they are ready to order.” Mark spoke quickly while handing them ear pieces.

Both of the twins put the ear pieces in while Serenity took the lead and walked into AquaFire the beautiful restaurant with the theme of fire and water. The lobby is big and for a good reason the whole lobby is like being surround by water and fish. The floor and ceiling and archway leading into the restaurant is a built in fish tank and the walls are waterfalls, but all of that is hard to see with all the news stations and paparazzi disturbing the peace of the beautiful room.

Pandora could see Serenity body shiver a little so she took the lead pushing pass them to get to the bodyguards who recognized them and let them by. “Thanks Tony, Jim.” “No problem.” Tony said waving them off then went back to keeping the crowd at bay. “Mark is my outfit in Serenity’s locker?” “Yes Mark said racing pass them “I will get back to the kitc-“

“W-WAIT! Please make sure no one is allergic to anything Mark.”

Mark face froze before he ran to the kitchen “OH Shit I forgot about that!” they could hear him say out loud. Pandora shake her head before walking in the dressing room. “Ok where is my silly outfit?” Serenity giggled taking off her clothing and reaching into the locker “I-it’s not silly, It’s cute on you.” She spoke while giving her sister her outfit [Pandora's waitress outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/pandora_waitress_outfit/set?id=192527624)

“H-hey thanks for being my head waitress tonight.” “It’s problem, it will be just like the first week AquaFire opened up.” Pandora said putting on the red skirt. Serenity blushed looking at her sister. “You look so cute I-I don’t get to get dressed up cute.” Serenity said putting on her professional cook outfit along with her blue apron. Pandora finished dressing and turned to her younger sister. “I like the blue apron, it adds a little color to all that white you have to wear” Serenity eyes lit up as they both rushed to the kitchen. “Thanks!”

Once inside of the kitchen Serenity took lead and started to speak to the staff.

“Alright team. We have a big night ahead of AquaFire. We are serving Royalties and government officials really important people. So let’s do an awesome job. Oh! We have a few changes tonight nothing big. I will be cooking tonight” Serenity spoke but was cut short by the staff applauding. “W-wow thank you, um also Pandora will be head waitress tonight.” Most of the crowd mumble in excitement.

Serenity hadn’t been in the kitchen in a while she’s mostly been running around AquaFire taking care of anything that needed her attain and Pandora works at another place so they rarely saw her or work with her but, when they do get the chance she is a treat to work with. She makes sure everything is running smooth outside the kitchen and the workers and guest love her humor and how nice she is.

Pandora pin on her head waitress pin on the left side of her shirt and spoke. “For some reason I find giving service with a smile more fun at the moment. Don’t know why.”                                   


End file.
